


Charity Gala

by DittyWrites



Series: Riddles of the Sphinx [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: And Selina being diplomatic af about it, Eddie being a rude little shit, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short RiddleCat ficlet in which Ed and Selina are at a charity gala and bump into some of the Bat-Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt <3

“You are lucky that I am comfortable in my masculinity dear,” Edward grinned as he eyed up the tray of champagne flutes which were edging closer towards him, “otherwise I might find myself a little insecure at always being the ‘Plus One’ at these events.”

“I will not be blamed for being a social butterfly. You would rather spend your days up to your elbows in bits of metal and grease than make friends.” Selina smirked as she watched him finally get his hands on some champagne and she accepted her flute gracefully as he passed her one.

“And would you actually consider these cretins your friends?” He swallowed his drink in one and was momentarily distracted by a man on the dance floor who was staggering about like a drunken fool when he heard her reply.

“Dick!”

“Excuse me?” Edward was confused. Selina didn’t usually curse, particularly when in front of polite company.

His confusion quickly turned to understanding as he watched her move past him and hug a dark-haired man he recognised as Richard Grayson, eldest brat of the noted billionaire Bruce Wayne.

“Hey Selina!” Dick grinned as he returned the small hug. “How’s tricks?”

“Things are good on my front.” She glanced around. “Who are you here with?”

“It’s just me and Damian tonight. Bruce is off gallivanting somewhere fun and we’ve been left to hold down the camp.” Dick smiled as he rubbed the back of neck. “Say hello Damian.” He prompted to the boy standing at his side. Damian glared at Selina before muttering something indistinguishable in a very low voice. “We are still working on his manners.” Dick confessed as he frowned at Damians’ behaviour, “So who are you here with?”

“She is here with me.” Edward offered slightly louder than he had intended.

He was aware that Selina had a long history with Bruce Wayne and, if he was honest, he wasn’t fond of her familiarity with his adoptive children. Not that he would ever confess to being jealous.

Locking eyes with Grayson, he saw a spark of familiarity appear in the younger mans eyes. Good. At least the boy knew who he was dealing with.

He looked at the smaller child and was a little surprised to see that he was being openly glared at by the young brat. He supposed that the runt was just naturally rude, after all, he hadn’t even said hello to Selina and they seemed to know each other, “And what is Bruce Wayne doing at the moment then?” Edward continued, “I imagine it’s something which is probably just above the legal age of consent.”

Dick’s eyes narrowed at the insinuation and Selina sighed loudly. “Well anyway boys,” she said evenly, “my plus one and I will be leaving now.” She smiled at Dick before hissing under her breath so only Edward could hear, “Since he seems incapable of being polite.”

Forcing a smile, Dick leaned in to give her another hug to say goodbye while Damian continued to glare daggers at Edward. “Feel free to drop by the manor anytime Selina. Bruce would love to see you.” He added bitchily, smirking internally as he saw colour rise in Edward’s cheeks.

Pausing to send a quick glare towards Edward, whom she believed was behaving totally inappropriately, she answered, “Maybe I will if certain people don’t learn to behave themselves.”

“Would you like a drink dear?” He asked as he tried to deflect her anger.

At her sharp nod, he gave her an apologetic grin and a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and disappearing towards the bar.

An angered Selina was better avoided until she was placated.


End file.
